kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is another installment of the Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars series by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. The events of the story take place shortly after Kids World's Adventures of Ghostbusters. It appeared on YouTube. Preface Luke Skywalker initiates a plan to rescue Han Solo from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt with the help of Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as a bounty hunter and releases Han from a block of carbonite, but she is captured and enslaved. Luke arrives soon afterward and allows himself to be captured. After Luke survives a battle with the Rancor, Jabba sentences Luke and Han to be executed by the Sarlacc. Luke breaks free and a large battle erupts, during which Leia strangles Jabba to death, Han knocks Boba Fett into the gaping maw of the Sarlacc, Luke destroys Jabba's sail barge, and they escape on one of the crafts before the sail barge explodes. While Han and Leia meet with the other Rebels, Luke returns to Dagobah, only to find that Yoda is dying. With his last breaths, Yoda confirms that Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, is Luke's father; he also mentions "another Skywalker" before disappearing. The spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi reveals that the "other Skywalker" Yoda spoke of is Luke's twin sister, who Luke discovers is Leia. Obi-Wan then tells Luke that he must fight Vader again to defeat the Empire.The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star, and hatches a plan to destroy it. Both Vader and his Sith master Emperor Palpatine, the Empire's ruler, are aboard to supervise its completion. Han leads a strike team to destroy the battle station's shield generator on the forest moon of Endor, allowing a squadron of starfighters to enter the incomplete superstructure and destroy the station from within. The strike team, with Luke in tow, travels to Endor in an Imperial shuttle, pretending to be a cargo ship; Vader senses Luke's presence on the shuttle, but lets them through so that they will be ambushed by the Imperial forces lying in wait on Endor. Sensing Vader's presence, Luke fears he is endangering the mission.On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks who think 3PO is a god and plan to cook them (except Leia who had met them earlier) after convincing them not to cook them they form a partnership with them. Later, Luke confesses to Leia that she is his sister, that Vader is their father and that he is leaving to confront him. Luke surrenders to Imperial troops, so that they will bring him to Vader. He unsuccessfully tries to convince Vader to turn from the dark side of the Force. Vader takes Luke to the Death Star to meet Palpatine, intent on turning his son to the dark side.With the Death Star fully operational, Palpatine says it is set to destroy the Rebellion. On Endor, Han's strike team is captured by Imperial forces, but a surprise counterattack by the Ewoks and the droids allows the Rebels to launch an attack. Meanwhile, Lando leads the Rebel fleet in the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star, only to find the station's shield is still up and the Imperial fleet (TIE fighters and stardestroyers) is waiting for them. Several ship and two big rebel ships were destroyed. Palpatine tempts Luke to give in to his anger and join the dark side, and Luke and Vader engage in a lightsaber duel. Vader discovers that Leia is Luke's sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Luke snaps and attacks Vader, severing his father's right hand. Palpatine entreats Luke to kill Vader and take his place, but Luke refuses, declaring himself a Jedi. Palpatine attacks him with Force Lightning. Unable to watch his son suffer, Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once more, and kills Palpatine, thus fulfilling the prophecy that he would be the one to destroy the Sith. In the process, however, Anakin is mortally wounded by Palpatine's lightning. With his dying breaths, the redeemed Anakin asks Luke to remove his mask so he can look on his son with his own eyes instead of through the mask. Anakin tells Luke to tell Leia that there was still good left in him after all.On Endor, the strike team, with the help of the Ewoks, defeats the Imperial forces and destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch a final assault on the Death Star while the others attack and destroy the super stardestroyer. Lando leads the remaining ships into the station's core and destroys the main reactor. Luke escapes on Palpatine's Imperial shuttle with his father's body, while Lando escapes in the Falcon just before the Death Star explodes. On Endor, Han tells Leia that he knows she loves Luke and offers to step aside; she tells him that Luke is her brother and kisses him. That evening, Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's armor on a funeral pyre. As the Rebels celebrate the end of the Empire, Luke sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker watching over them. Additional Characters *Ryan Mitchell *Pooh *Bobby Brady *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Good Fairy *Mewtwo *Ash Ketchum *Misty Waterflower *Brock *Pikachu *Togepi *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) *Slimer *Stay Puft *Plus Many More! Plot Extensions/Modifications *The Galactic Council from Lilo and Stitch teamed up with the Galactic Republic in order to bring peace to other galaxies. Since Pooh and friends have saved the world a countless number of times, the Galactic Council and the Senate agreed to have them sent with as well. *It is assumed Giovanni is working with the Sith since Team Rocket is on Sidious' side. Giovanni also requested capture of Pooh and friends besides the normal Pikachu he is after. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World/George Lucas films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films